Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a method of controlling the same, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
In a service using a fax, digitization of a fax document received by an MFP or by fax is performed by using a scan function of the MFP or a document scanner, and the result is stored on a file server, or the like. Here MFP is an abbreviation of Multi Function Peripheral, and is an example of an image forming apparatus that has a plurality of functions, such as a copying machine, a scanner, and a facsimile. In this case, to allow optimization of work to digitize and store to a file server, a system for transferring of received faxes that digitizes a fax document, and automatically stores the result in a file server in accordance with an attribute of the fax document is constructed. In such a system, a file name is generated in accordance with a telephone number of a transmission source or other attribute information of the received fax document, and storage to the file server is performed. Here, if a file name of a new fax document is the same as a file name of an existing fax document that was stored, the new fax document will overwrite the existing fax document, and so there is the possibility that the existing fax document will disappear.
As a strategy for handling a disappearance of such a stored fax document, for example according to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-64534, there is a technique of adding a unique identification number as a file name to a fax document received by a FAX server and then storing the fax document. Using the technique recited in this document, because an identification number unique to a communication network or an identification number unique inside the FAX server is used as the file name of the fax document, a unique file name can be generated, and data loss due to duplication of file names can be prevented.
However, with the technique recited in the above described document, because a system side forcibly adds a unique identification number as the file name, visibility for a user is degraded. Therefore, when a user uses the stored fax document, there is a problem that specifying a desired fax document is difficult and it is cumbersome to search for a desired document.